


Let Them Eat Pie

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cain is mentioned, Dean Loves Castiel, Dean Loves Pie, Dean Loves Sam, Dean eating pie, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons have a Grandma, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has the brilliant idea to make his pets hand-feed him pie. He goes off in search of the best pies in the world and ends up in a cottage in Siberia with magically growing tropical plants and warm-weather flowers growing all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Eat Pie

Dean had come for the pie, but he’d stayed because of the devil’s trap. Namely, the devil’s trap he should have known better than to walk right under.

 

The door creaks open and he breathes a sigh of relief. Sam and Cas are going to be awake soon and it would be unseemly to need to call Crowley to release him.

 

An old woman hobbles through the door and stares at him with milky, blind eyes. “You’re not like the others,” she says.

 

“There’s been some sort of misunderstanding,” he begins.

 

“Don’t lie to me, son.”

 

“I just came for the pie,” he finds himself saying against his will.

 

She laughs. “You remind me of Cain. He always came around for my honey-cakes.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“What were you told?” She limps over to the stove.

 

“I heard that you made the best pie,” he admits. “And I really like pie, so-”

 

“All the demons call me Nana,” she says, lifting a freshly baked pie from the oven with her bare hands. “I made your favorite.” She thrusts the pie towards him and Dean inhales. _Cherry._

 

She reaches up – all four feet of her – towards the ceiling and breaks the devil’s trap. “You can go home now, Dean, but don’t be a stranger.”

 

Dean blinks and finds himself back in the bunker. He shakes his head. _Weird._

 

***

 

Dean makes his pets hand-feed him pie. It’s a luxurious feeling, their soft fingers pushing little bites of pie into his mouth. He moans. They never repeat the same combination of flavors twice, first apple, then cherry, then blueberry, then pecan, then peach, then pumpkin, then banana cream, then lemon, then rhubarb, then raspberry, then blackberry, then key lime pie, then strawberry, then cookie cake pie, then shuffle and repeat.

 

His personal favorite is the cookie cake pie. It’s a _cake,_ on top of a _cookie,_ in a _pie crust,_ and it’s all topped off with sweet butter cream frosting.

 

“Where did you get all this pie?” Cas asks.

 

Dean cracks open one eye to stare at Cas. He’s not happy that his pet interrupted his pie-induced heaven. “Stole most of it,” he mumbles. “Nana gave me the cherry. It was weird. Now hush.”

 

Cas hums an apology and he smiles in forgiveness. He can’t stay mad when he’s being hand-fed pie.

 

It takes them most of the morning to work through all of the pies. Dean lays a hand on his stomach and grins. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of this sooner.”

 

Cas gazes up at him adoringly and Dean rewards him with a kiss. Sam looks vaguely disgusted with the sheer volume of the pie he’s just consumed, so Dean laughs and pulls him closer.

 

“As much as I love pie, I love the two of you more,” he says fondly.

 

Cas beams and Sam rewards him with a smaller smile. They’re definitely doing this again.


End file.
